


How Gabriel Indulges Sam's Kinks (And Thoroughly Enjoys Himself)

by Aria_Lerendeair



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Feather!kink, Frottage, Gabriel indulges him, Gabriel likes teasing Sam, Grace!sex, M/M, Sam has kinks he doesn't talk about, Wing Kink, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 18:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had a kink.  Nevermind that Gabriel actively encouraged it.  A lot.  Then proceeded to tease him about it.  How was he supposed to help it?  They were...just...fuck.  He had a kink.  </p><p>Where Sam has a thing for Gabriel's wings and decides to make him pay for some very, very obvious teasing.</p><p>(Now with Bonus Second Chapter!!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TricksterWithWings](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=TricksterWithWings).



> So, I'm writing this as a cheer-up for my Tumblr-friend Trickster With Wings, because she's been having some not-so-awesome troubles lately. She is absolutely fantastic and when I kinda pitched this idea to her, she loved it. I dedicate this to you!

He had a kink.  Nevermind that Gabriel actively encouraged it.  A lot.  Then proceeded to tease him about it.  How was he supposed to help it?  They were...just...fuck.  He had a kink.  

 

Really.  Really.  Badly.  And Gabriel took advantage of it.  All the fucking time.

 

It didn’t help that he had walked into the motel room after a few hours at the library and found Gabriel sprawled out on a bed much bigger than the one he had left that morning.  With all six of his wings spread out across the red silk sheets.  

 

Gabriel’s wings were a hundred different colors, shades of honey-gold.  Sam knew that every feather was soft to the touch and that they were more sensitive than skin.  That touching them turned Gabriel on more than anything else.  

 

“Planning on actually coming over here Sammy?  Or are you just going to stand in the doorway?”  Gabriel twisted, arching his back a little, smirking when he saw Sam’s cheeks flush after he did it.  

 

Sam swallowed and closed the door behind him, making a point to slide the deadbolt into the lock.  “Gabriel...”  

 

“You had mentioned something about having a wing kink, didn’t you kid?”

 

He stared at Gabriel on the bed and narrowed his eyes.  So that’s the way it was going to be.  Fine.  Two could play this game.  Sam kicked off his boots and pulled his socks off, bending to make sure Gabriel got a good look at his ass.  

 

Next came his flannel, then the t-shirt.  Then the belt.  When he looked at the bed again, Gabriel’s wings were quivering and his eyes were glowing as they stared at his chest.  Perfect.  

 

Sam paused a moment and stretched, letting his jeans fall lower to expose his hip bones, reaching up towards the ceiling.  He could feel Gabriel’s eyes on the line of his jeans.  Sam gave  himself a moment to enjoy the appraisal before he relaxed and studied Gabriel on the bed.  

 

In two strides he was on the bed, straddling Gabriel’s hips with his knees, his hands buried into the feathers of his wings.  Sam smirked when he felt the archangel shudder and gasp.  Even if he didn’t need air, Gabriel always made a convincing show of it.  

 

Lowering himself closer to Gabriel, Sam didn’t allow any part of their bodies to touch other than his hands in Gabriel’s wings.  Slowly, he worked his hands along the wings until his whole forearm and fingers were buried in the warm feathers.  He could feel them pulse with heat, a sure sign that his angel was enjoying himself.  

 

Sam lowered his lips to Gabriel’s ear and tugged on the feathers his hands were buried in, smirking when Gabriel jerked under him with a loud groan.  “Don’t you dare touch me.  I want your fists clenched in the sheets or I stop now.”  He shifted his arms, stretching up and carding his fingers through the primary feathers of his topmost wings, careful to still keep his arms pressed to the feathers.  

 

“Finding yourself with a few new kinks Sammy?”  Gabriel managed to get out, groaning when Sam tugged hard on a few feathers.  

 

He gave a slow chuckle in Gabriel’s ear.  “This one isn’t new.  In fact, it’s old enough that I’d say I’m rather good at it.”   Sam exhaled slowly, letting the hot air tease Gabriel’s neck.  “That still seems to be true based on how hard you are right now Gabriel.  Hard for me.”

 

Gabriel let out a hoarse chuckle.  “Hit me with your best shot kid.”  

 

“I plan to.”  Sam purred, pressing his fingers in deeper, smirking when Gabriel arched underneath him, trying to press against him.  Even if Gabriel could have had him on his back in less than a second, it was a rush of power to keep him, an archangel, pinned like this.

 

“I think the hottest thing about you like this is how your wings quiver when I touch them." Sam whispered, carding his fingers to the base of that set of wings.

 

"Even if you don't say a word, I can tell just how turned on you are by your wings." Sam turned away from Gabriel's neck and instead buried his face in the much smaller feathers at the base of his wings.

 

"How much you want to fuck me." He paused and grinned against the feathers. "Or be fucked by me. You know I'm not picky." Gabriel squirmed under him, his hips bucking, making him smirk.

 

"Which is it going to be tonight Gabriel?" Sam elongated Gabriel's name into a purr against the feathers, feeling his whole body shudder.

 

"If you can't guess-"

 

"Shut up." Sam interrupted, tugging on more feathers. "Of course I can. You laid out on the bed like an offering?  You want to be fucked and fucked hard." He turned his head back to Gabriel's ear, breathing slowly against him. "But I want to hear you say it."

 

He shifted to stare into Gabriel's eyes, pleased to see they stayed riveted on him. "Say it."

 

Gabriel laughed. "Making demands now?"

 

Sam smiled at him. "Humor me. I will make it worth your while."

 

"I suppose." Gabriel tossed his head back and met Sam's eyes. "Want you to fuck me."

 

"Hard?" Gabriel shivered under him again. It was always rewarding to see just how effected the angel was by his voice. Especially like this.

 

"Enough teasing. Get on with it."

 

"Oh no. I have plans for you first." Sam whispered, slowly removing his hand from one of Gabriel's wings. He ignored the glare from Gabriel and trailed his fingers along the edge of his jeans.

 

"Those plans involve me leaving this bed if you don't hurry up Sasquatch."

 

Sam narrowed his eyes. Well then. Only one thing to do. He leaned in, close to the angel's ear again. "I never liked dirty talking in porn." He trailed his fingers up over Gabriel's stomach. "In fact, it embarrassed the hell out of me." A slow stroke up his breastbone was next. "But what I found I did like?" He let his fingers roam higher, up and over the muscles of Gabriel's shoulders.

 

"You gonna tell me or do you just want me to guess?"

 

"I love hearing someone be reduced to nothing more than whimpers and moans. And my name of course." Sam slid his fingers into the soft down that covered the very base of Gabriel's topmost set of  wings and got his reward.

 

Gabriel's entire body arched up off the bed, only his heels and shoulders touching the bed, his head thrown back, mouth hanging open. Sam smirked at the sight and stroked over the soft down, enjoying the keening whine that escaped his angel.

 

"You think I didn't notice how sensitive this area was? How hard and desperate it makes you?" Sam let out a shaky breath, licking his lips. "I don't think I have a wing kink as much as I am addicted to your reactions."

 

Sam rubbed his fingers over the soft down again. "I don't know what I want more." He watched Gabriel squirm under him, his breath coming in harder pants.  “To fuck you, or make you come just like this, with my hands on your wings and my mouth to your ear.”  He combed his fingers through the downy feathers again, Gabriel’s shout of his name making him smirk.  

 

“At least take my pants off.”  

 

Sam chuckled.  “Not a chance.”  

 

A snap echoed in the air.  

 

He frowned down at Gabriel.  He didn’t need to look to see that they were both naked now.  “I did say no.”  

 

“Well, if you’re going to make me sit here, I’m at least going to give myself a decent view.”  

 

Sam chuckled.  “I would have stripped you eventually.”  

 

Gabriel waved a hand.  “Continue with what you were doing.”  

 

“You are such a dick.”  Sam muttered, pressing his face to Gabriel’s neck.  He took a moment to figure out what he wanted to do next, just slowly stroking the tiny feathers at the base of each wing with his left hand.  

 

“You love it.”  Gabriel panted, his head falling back again.  

 

“I do.”  Sam said.  He pulled his other hand from Gabriel’s wing, smiling when the angel whined.  “Stop whining, I’ll take care of you.”  

 

Gabriel waggled his eyebrows.  “I bet you will Sammy.”

 

Sam growled.  “Lucifer might be a giant bag of dicks, but you have your moments.”  He stared at Gabriel for a long moment, debating on what he wanted to do.  

 

“Sammy, either figure out and decide what you are going to do or-”

 

“You distracted me!”  Sam accused.

 

“All I did was get naked.”  Gabriel raised an eyebrow.  “I’m that distracting naked?  Good to know...”

 

He groaned and pulled his hands away from Gabe’s wings completely.  “You are distracting all of the time.”

 

Gabriel smirked.  “But especially when naked?”  

 

“All the time.”  Sam growled, shifting on top of Gabriel.  

 

“All right, all right.  I’ll play along, but only if you promise to go back to what you were doing.”  Gabriel snapped again and they were both back in their jeans.  

 

Sam laughed.  “Hedonist.”  

 

Gabriel raised a finger.  “Correction.  Pagan god.”  

“Duly noted.  So I guess you picked your option.”  Sam shifted and stretched out over Gabriel again.  “Also, you putting clothes back on me is about a thousand times weirder than you taking them off.”

 

“I could take them off again if you like.”  

 

“Nah, leave ‘em on.  I like the idea of you coming in your pants like a teenager.”  Sam pressed his arms to Gabriel’s wings again and enjoyed the groan it got him.  

 

“Kinky bastard!”  Gabriel accused.  

 

“Says the guy who was spread out on my bed, wings and all, when he knows I have a wing kink.”

 

“What can I say?  It’s a kink I can personally appreciate.”

 

Sam carded his fingers through the wings, making his way to the base of them again.  Gabriel got progressively louder the closer he got, dissolving into a mantra of his name.  “See, this?”  He spread his fingers across the base of Gabriel’s wings, leaving them there as Gabriel squirmed.  “This is what I love.  You, spread out for me, hard for me, saying my name while I molest your wings.”  

 

He felt Gabriel’s hips snap up, looking for friction and smirked.  “Could you come for me if I kept touching you here?”  

 

“At least you admit it is-oh fuck Sam!”  Gabriel clenched his eyes shut as Sam scratched lightly along the bone.  “Molesting, fuck.”  

 

“I’ll take that as a yes.”  Sam said, repeating the slow scratch, watching as Gabriel’s mouth fell open and he started to pant.  “A definite yes.”  He waited until Gabriel looked at him again before doing it once more.  

 

“Yes, damnit, yes!”  

 

Sam smirked.  “Well.  Guess I’d better take care of you then.”  He shifted and pressed his thigh between Gabriel’s, giving him the friction he was looking for.  He rocked his hips slowly against his angel and watched him groan again.  

 

“I don’t think you’ve ever been passive in your entire life Gabriel.  Don’t disappoint me now.”  Sam purred into his ear, one hand moving away from the base of his wings to the primary feathers of his middle wing.  He waited only a moment before he started to stroke in both places, pleased when Gabriel cried out again.  

 

If he had thought that Gabriel was responding earlier, it was nothing compared to how he came alive at that order.  His hips rocked up frantically, golden eyes glowing bright, his wings twitching and moving with the rest of his body.  Sam froze, staring down at the angel below him until one of Gabriel’s hands dove into his hair and pulled him close enough for their lips to be touch.  

 

“You stop now and I’m turning you into a moose for the indefinite future.”  

 

He grinned.  “Kinky.”  Sam swallowed Gabriel’s response with a kiss before he could distract him again.  Gabriel was rocking against him insistently now, it wouldn’t take much more to send him over the edge.  Sam tightened his fingers in one wing, pulling on the feathers, glad to feel Gabriel jerk under him at the touch.  

 

“Sam!”  

 

Gabriel shouting his name would never get old.  Ever.  Especially in that Voice.  The hint of power in his voice that reminded Sam exactly who and what he was going to bed with.  Sam shifted his hand, removing it from the wingbone before he pressed his entire hand to where all of his wings met.  He curled his hand and gave a good, hard scratch from there down Gabriel’s spine.  

 

Gabriel screamed.  

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

“So...wing kink?”  

 

Sam turned to look at Gabriel and huffed out a laugh.  “Fuck.  Yes.”  

 

Gabriel fell back against the pillow and gave a thumbs up.  “I’ll get you back.”

 

He smiled.  “I look forward to it.”  

 

“When I can feel my vessel again.  What the hell did you do?”  

 

“You tell me, I have no idea.”  Sam rested his head on his arms and couldn’t keep the grin off his face.  “Other than make you come in your pants.”  

 

“Payback is going to be such a bitch.”  Gabriel promised.  “You will beg.”  

 

Sam reached out to push some of Gabriel’s hair off of his forehead.  “When you can move again.”

 

“Fuck.  You.”  Gabriel exhaled and smiled.  

 

He gave Gabriel a pat on the shoulder.  “Maybe later.”  

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this second chapter is a couple of years in the writing, but here it is, as promised, the sequel where Gabriel gets his payback (and everyone ends up having a good time).

 

 

 

Sam had known it was coming.  It was a long time coming in fact.  Gabriel had hinted at it, more than once, but had never followed through on the threats.  Sam hadn’t been thinking about it, at all.  

 

In fact, his mind was on one of the books he was struggling to translate in the library when he caught sight of the rose petals.  

 

_Oh fuck._

Sam swallowed hard and followed the path of rose petals that led him directly to his bedroom door.  "You had better have the room sound proofed!  I am not going to listen to Dean bitch about it killing the mood with him and Cas again!"  

 

The sound of laughter from within made him grin and Sam opened the door, closing it behind him.  The path of rose petals went all the way to the bed, though thankfully there weren't any on the covers.  Rose petals were romantic and wonderful but could get awkward quickly.  

 

"So what is all this about?" Sam asked, looking around for Gabriel.  Strange that he hadn't caught sight of the angel yet.  Gabriel was in the room, he could feel it.  

 

"You have a serious kink, kiddo.  And today, I am going to indulge in that.  Thoroughly," Gabriel said, appearing in a chair next to the bed.  "All without touching you."  

 

Sam stopped by the edge of the bed and huffed a little, looking at Gabriel.  "That doesn't sound fun."  

 

Gabriel smirked and held up his hand.  "Strip, or I'll make you."  

 

Sam didn't shiver, nor did he rush to take his clothes off and leave them in a pile by the bed.  Definitely not.  He stood, naked beside the bed and raised an eyebrow at Gabriel, who was still sprawled completely naked in the chair.  "All right, what now?"  

 

Gabriel stood up and stalked closer to the bed.  "Did you know that angels shed, Sam?"  He held up a handful of feathers and watched Sam's eyes go wide.  "I'm guessing that that is a no."  

 

Gabriel tossed the handful of feathers onto the bed.  "That's just a couple from one wing," he said, letting his wings fall from his back.  He turned around and stretched them, showing them off for Sam, just a little.  He shook them and let a few dozen more feathers fall onto the bed.  

 

Sam stared at the pile of mixed honey gold feathers that was now on top of the blankets.  Fuck if he wasn't hard already and he had no idea what Gabriel had in store for him.  "Uh, right.  Maybe I could help groom them someday?"  

 

Gabriel chuckled and turned around to face Sam.  "That is something I think we would both enjoy a very, very great deal Sam.  But not today.  Today is about payback for your stunt with the dirty talking and wing molestation."  

 

"You let me molest you!" Sam protested, his eyes dropping down to the pile of feathers on the bed.  

 

"Lay down," Gabriel ordered, staring at Sam, tucking his wings  carefully as he settled back into his chair.  "I won't restrain you, I know you don't like it, but I want you to hold yourself still and only do as I want.  Can you do that for me?"  

 

Sam shuddered and dropped one knee to the bed, climbing on to the pile of feathers slowly.  Every brush of them had goosebumps erupting on his skin.  

 

"On your back," Gabriel clarified.  "I may flip you over afterward, but I want you to start there."  

 

"Right," Sam choked out, his voice hoarse as he stretched out, squirming against the feathers that he could feel against his back.  It was like laying on the softest mattress imaginable, and it was made of feathers from Gabriel's wings!   _Jesus_ , he wasn't going to survive this.  

 

"Look at you," Gabriel purred, dragging his eyes down Sam's body.  "All hard and ready for me and we haven't even begun."  

 

 _Fuck_.  Sam licked his lips and stared at Gabriel, trying to give the angel his best come hither look.  By the way Gabriel's eyes brightened, it was working, at least a little.  

 

"So tempting.  But I have been planning this, and I know exactly what I want to do to take you apart," Gabriel whispered, snapping his fingers.  

 

Sam's eyes widened as several feathers floating up and off the bed, hovering next to his skin.  "Oh fuck," he swore, watching as they drifted closer.  

 

Gabriel laughed and leaned forward in the chair.  "Yes.   _Exactly_.  You like my wings so much?  I'm going to give them to you.  I'm going to take you apart using nothing more than the touch of a feather and my voice.  Up the ante, as it were."  

 

Sam couldn't keep the loud moan back, but fuck, his cock was already starting to leak against his stomach.  He watched one of the feathers drift closer to his dick, before trailing a slow line from the base to the tip.  The barest hint of friction was maddening and he bucked his hips up. 

 

"Oh yes," Gabriel purred.  "So responsive, as always.  But like this, you are _decadent_.  A feast for me to tease and torment until you are begging for me to give you release."  

 

Several of the feathers drifted lower, trailing along his inner thighs.  Sam moaned, spreading his legs wider, wanting that touch wherever he could get it.  A larger feather, one of the primaries, drifted down his sternum to circle a nipple.  

 

Sam slammed his eyes shut and tried to hold himself still, his hands fisting in the feathers and the blankets under them.  

 

"I don't think you realize what a picture you make," Gabriel said, staring at Sam.  His fingers twitched and the feather on Sam's thigh trailed up and over his balls, making the human buck and shout.  

 

“Shedding is a sign of trust for angels.  A sign that we’ve found our mates,” Gabriel said, his voice low and ringing with power.  “You are my mate, Sam.  And here you are, luxuriating in the touch of my feathers, responding the same way that you do when I touch you.”  

 

Sam moaned again, his entire body shaking when the feather circling his nipple moved to the other, teasing it just as slowly, thoroughly.  He sucked in a hard breath, trying to force himself to relax under the touch so he didn't come all over himself.  

 

"Look at you, straining and struggling for control when I've barely touched you," Gabriel teased, walking closer to the bed, kneeling beside it.  "I want to touch you Sam.  I want to trail the very tip of my wing down your body, touch you everywhere I know you are sensitive, watch you cry out and beg all the more."  

 

Sam gasped, his eyes slamming open to look at the wings above him, teasing him with that promise.  "Yes, Gabriel..."  

 

Gabriel hummed and let a tendril of Grace lift Sam so he was hovering above the bed.  A dozen more of his feathers leapt off the bed and began to tease Sam, trailing up his neck and down his back, over the swell of his ass.  

 

Sam choked on another loud moan, bucking in mid air.  

 

Gabriel grinned and brought his topmost wing down to trail down Sam's sternum and down his stomach, across the very tip of his cock.  Sam gasped and another large blurt of precome escaped his dick.  "Hmmm, I don't know that I can quite bring myself to let this go to waste without me touching it at all..."  

 

"Gabriel, fuck, please, anything, anything," Sam begged, the words falling from him as he moved against the air, squirming away and towards the feathers.  

 

Gabriel let Sam fall back to the bed, to the cushion of feathers and straddled his stomach, holding himself just out of the range of Sam's hips and their desperate churning.  He trailed one feather over the tip of Sam's lips and watched them part, bitten red and swollen.  

 

"I will give you what you want, but you have to give me something," Gabriel said, leaning down and licking across Sam's lips.  "Can you do that Sam?  Can you listen and pay attention enough to give me what I want?"  

 

Sam sucked in a desperate breath and stared at Gabriel, nodding hard.  "Yes, yes, fuck, Gabriel, anything," he promised.   

 

Gabriel laughed and pulled away from Sam.  "So have you ever tried Reverse Cowgirl?"  

 

Sam blinked, struggling to understand exactly what Gabriel was getting at.  Then Gabriel turned around and wiggled so his ass was pressing temptingly against his cock.  With Gabriel's wings spread out behind him, Sam had one of the best views he'd ever had during sex.  "Holy _shit_."  

 

Gabriel smirked and reached under him, positioning Sam properly.  "All right big boy.  You've got a wing-buffet laid out for you there, so make good use of me, or I'll be sorely disappointed."  

 

Sam gasped as Gabriel started sinking down on his cock, his body hot and taking him in in one slow, perfect slide.  "Fucking hell, Gabriel..."  

 

Gabriel snickered and rocked, settling himself all the way down and getting comfortable.  "All right Sam, come on.  Sit up and do your part here."  

 

Sam shifted on the bed, groaning when he sank just that much deeper into Gabriel and reached out to grab the middle set of wings extending from Gabriel's back.  

 

"Fuck!" Gabriel shouted, his back arching as Sam grabbed at the sensitive down of his wings and pulled him back.  He lifted his thighs and slammed himself back down onto Sam's cock.  Sam's fingers flexed in his wings and helped pull him down harder.  "Fuck, yes, just like that."  

 

"Just look at you," Sam whispered, yanking Gabriel down hard and rocking his hips up at the same time.  Gabriel shouted, his whole back bowing, his wings quivering as more loose feathers started to fall to the bed.  

 

Gabriel shuddered, slamming himself down on Sam harder and faster, chasing his release, his Grace tingling with the urge to explode, to claim Sam just like he was being claimed by the human.  “Come on, come on!” he demanded, moving faster.  

 

Sam tightened his hold on Gabriel's wings and hesitated for a second at what he wanted to.  Gabriel snarled though and slammed his hips down hard enough to bruise.  He yanked Gabriel down into his next thrust and Gabriel howled, his entire body shaking.  Fuck he wanted to see Gabriel's face.  "Turn around!"  

 

"If you think I'm stopping-" Gabriel panted, whining when Sam took his hands away from his wings.  "Sam, no, fuck, come on!"  

 

"Turn around!" Sam demanded.  "I want your come all over me when you lose it, now turn the fuck around!" he snarled.  

 

Gabriel growled, but pulled off Sam and spun around in a flurry of feathers.  He wrapped a hand around Sam's dick and sank back down, rocking eagerly.  "Hands in my wings!" he growled.  

 

Sam reached up and buried his fingers into Gabriel's wings, yanking the angel down and closer to him with each thrust, watching as his entire body started to shake.  

 

Gabriel let his head fall back as he rocked eagerly into every thrust.  He snapped and had several feathers start teasing along Sam's skin again.  He growled and dropped his hands to Sam's chest, scratching down his tanned skin.  "Mine, mine, mine!"

 

Sam whined, pulling on Gabriel's wings harder as the angel thrashed against him.  Gabriel's four free wings were flapping frantically as the angel moved, showering them both in feathers, and Sam could feel the pulse of Gabriel's Grace in his wings, getting stronger and brighter.  "Yes, yes, fuck, yes, come on!"  

 

Gabriel bit down on his lip and shuddered, dropping a hand to his dick to stroke himself.  "Fuck, Sam, close your eyes, fuck, fuck!"  

 

Sam slammed his eyes shut, mourning the loss of looking at Gabriel when he suddenly felt the angel scream.  It felt like Gabriel was coming apart under his hands, his wings shaking and shuddering.  

 

In the back of his mind, he could feel Gabriel coming all over him, coating him in come and feathers and that was enough to have him flying over the edge, except it didn't stop there, it was like he was getting hotter and hotter and Gabriel was still crying out and thrashing over him until everything went dark.  

  
  
  
  


~!~!~!~

  
  
  
  


Sam blinked himself awake and looked around the room.  Gabriel was still slumped on top of him, but his room looked like it had been hit by a hurricane.  He also felt decidedly warm and tingly, which meant that Grace had been involved somehow.  

 

Sam gave himself another few minutes to enjoy the afterglow of whatever the hell _that_ had been before he poked Gabriel in the shoulder.  Gabriel's wings were still out, spread out and hanging over either side of the bed and the archangel was breathing steadily,face mashed into his chest. 

 

"Nnnnngh," Gabriel grunted, lifting a hand to bat at Sam's finger.  

 

Sam chuckled and let his head fall back against the pillow.  "So was it as good for you as it was for me?"  

 

Gabriel managed to huff out a chuckle.  "Mmmm, fuck yes."  He tilted his head so his chin was resting on Sam's chest and smiled at him.  "I've just discovered my wings are far more sensitive when I'm shedding."  

 

Sam sucked in a breath and he looked down at Gabriel's wings.  He hadn't been gentle, he'd pushed and pulled and tugged on those feathers...

 

Gabriel swatted at Sam's shoulder.  "Stop thinking so much, for fuck's sake, you realize I just came with both body and Grace, right?"  

 

"The tornado state of the room did clue me in there," Sam said, lifting his hand enough to tangle it in Gabriel's hair and pet slowly.  

 

Gabriel made an inquisitive grunt and lifted his head before he chuckled.  "I'll fix that when I don't feel like I have no bones," he muttered.  

 

Sam grinned and closed his eyes again, breathing in slowly.  Then a thought occurred and he tensed.  "Your sound proofing didn't hold up, did it?"  

 

Gabriel snickered.  "Oh trust me, Dean-o'll be thanking me after that light show.  I guarantee that got little Cassie just as hot and bothered, and you know exactly who he would have taken it out on."  

 

Sam groaned.  "Please don't make me think about those two fucking while we're in bed."  

 

"Nah, it's okay, just think, my shedding season in human years lasts weeks."  

 

Sam swallowed hard and started to grin.  "I think we should take a vacation to one of your supremely isolated houses.  What do you think?"  

 

Gabriel hummed.  "I think I need you spread out on silk sheets so I can do that again."  

 

“ _Fuck_.”  

 

“Yeeeeeeeeep,” Gabriel drawled, raising his hand to snap.  

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Second chapter is now a reality, feather teasing and all, thank you for everyone who asked to see one! 
> 
> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> You can find me here: http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/
> 
> You can also watch me write fics like this (and dozens of others) live! Follow me on Livestream for fics, shenanigans and a general all-around awesome time! http://new.livestream.com/accounts/7212317


End file.
